


【SD花流．生活系列之十二】别（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．生活系列（文：十甫） [12]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．生活系列之十二】别（文：十甫）

“狐狸～我回来了！”甫打开家门，樱木就迫不及待拉开嗓子喊。

屋内静俏俏的，只有阳台上被风吹起的门帘在“嗖嗖”飞扬。

“唉～一定又睡死了！真是贪睡……”樱木嘴角带笑，迳自走向自己的房间。他知道，他的狐狸就躲在他床上的被窝里睡得香甜。

自从他的房间添购了一张双人床后，流川几乎天天霸佔了他的半边床，而他自己房间的床则如同虚设般，迟早可以被收起来了。

“狐狸，快起来！我们……咦？狐狸～”大力推开房门，原本打算直接扑上床给流川一个“千斤压”的樱木，不得不打消自己的计划，因为床上空空如也。

转身走出房间，再推开另一道房门……

折叠着整齐的被单与枕头，说明，那儿没有被躺过的痕迹。

“奇怪？到哪儿去了？”樱木裡裡外外地屋内走了一遍，始终找不着他想找的人。

检查了一下电话充电插座，经常插在那儿的手提电话不在位置上，他知道，流川出门去了。

“真是的～提早回来想给他一个惊喜也不成！”樱木无奈地搔了搔头。

他因为职业的关係，经常跟着客户跑，常常不在家。即使没有接到新工作，他也必须常常接受在职特训，以确保专业服务，有时候离家长达一个星期，所以与流川总是聚少离多。

就好像这一次，公司为了提升保安人员对客户的保护网络，特别引进了一些新高科技的产品，因此，为了熟悉这些高科技产品的功能，他与其他同事已有三天没回家了。

原本必须进行五天的特别训练，在樱木超强毅力坚持下，缩短成三天，然后强迫上司兼老板──阿部山雄让大伙儿放假。

因此，他就偷到两天空档。由于第二天就是周末，心想不必上课的流川通常不是回学校给学生进行篮球特训，就是躲在家里看电视，就想给他一个“意外惊喜”。因为，他想到上一回因流川扭伤脚，自己特地为他提早结束特训时的情景。那时候，他一打开家门，就见到流川脸上竟意外地隐隐闪烁着兴奋的神色，心里立刻泛起一阵温暖。

一想到自己因为工作繁忙的缘故，在与流川三年同居的日子裡，总是与他聚少离多，就不禁感到很抱歉。常以为他们两个大男人，不必像一般同居男女般婆婆妈妈，其中一方总是需要另一个人的照顾，可是，流川那一次偶现的“兴奋”，却使他发觉自己原来一直忽略了流川的心情──担心与期待。

原来，他一直都期待着与自己相聚的日子。虽然，他在自己归家后，总是那一副木无表情的狐狸样，可是，自己偶尔一次为他提早回家，就窥见他心底的真正想法，不禁觉得既意外又兴奋，因此，这一次依样葫芦，希望自己能再次给流川带来“惊喜”！

“那只狐狸到底跑去哪里了？电话又没开着！真是的！”樱木有一点沮丧地放下电话。他从刚才就一直拨流川的手提电话，可是电话一接通，就直接转进电话留言系统。

从矮几的抽屉，摸出一盒香烟，抽出一根点燃后，樱木就刁着香烟，在三人座位的沙发上摊开双手，然后搭在沙发背上，往后一靠，将全身的重量放在沙发上。

袅袅升起的轻烟，犹如他的心情，轻飘飘地，很不踏实。

平时，流川在家的时候，总是禁止他吸烟，理由是：烟灰会弄脏地毯，因为习惯在户外吸烟的樱木改不了乱弹烟灰的习惯，把这恶习带回家了。

可是，禁止归禁止，流川总是在买杂物回家时，会“不小心”买了香烟回家，然后就放在矮几的抽屉里。

本舒服地靠在沙发上的樱木，倏地拉开了矮几抽屉摸索着，很快地，就将要找的东西摸出来了。

是一个猫头鹰形状的烟灰缸。

一手握着烟灰缸，一手将烟蒂捻熄在缸里，樱木端着这个自己甚少用的器具细细地端详着。

「狐狸，你干嘛买这个猫头鹰回来？丑死了！」

「像你！正好一对白痴！」

细细地咀嚼流川的话语，樱木突然嘴角带笑。当初自己因为流川的回答而与他大打出手，现在却突然发现，这猫头鹰与自己的“像似”之处。

摸着它圆圆的秃头，不禁回想起自己当年因输了海南那场比赛而“负荆请罪”，将头发剃光的往事。虽然，当时众人对自己的发型评价不一，但他却“不经意”看到流川望向自己的异样眼光。那时候，还以为他嘲笑自己，可是经过多年后才突然醒觉，流川那时候也许是想摸一摸他的头顶吧。

当这个想法在心中形成时，他突然觉得很自豪，「就说嘛，一定是狐狸先爱上本天才，诱惑了我……」

一直以来，很不明白自己为何会爱上流川。脾气又硬又坏，臭屁得很，长得不怎么样，而且还是个男人……可是，心就这么莫名其妙地被吸引了，爱上了。

还记得，在他欲飞往美国向流川告白时，大猩猩来找自己，问，“怎么会是流川？”

自己当时回答道，“我怎么知道为什么是他？爱上了就是爱上了！”

随后，那只烦人的大猩猩又问道，“你是不是可以一辈子对流川都保持那种感觉？”

虽然自己当时没有回答，但经过八年与流川的爱情长跑，他此刻已有答案了──这辈子都只想跟狐狸一起生活而已。

轻轻地摩挲那猫头鹰头，樱木一直回想着与流川的生活片断。

不是有人说过吗？孤单的时候，总是让人倍加思念心爱的人。

此时此刻，樱木很想念他的狐狸。

很想立刻就见到他。

于是，又拨了一通电话。

还是电话留言。

他叹了一口气，将自己丢在沙发上，仰躺着。

手指漫无目的地划着沙发椅背。

突然，樱木用手指拈起四根头发，拿到眼前一看，有两根黑的，一根红的，还有一根白的。

「狐狸，你最近很会掉头发，你看！沙发上到处都是你的头发哩！你果然老了～哇哈哈，若掉成个秃头，就没有人会说你长得比本天才帅了！啧啧啧！都是没眼光的人，明明是本天才比较帅才是……哎唷！痛～你干嘛拔我的头发！臭狐狸，你妒嫉呀！」

「白痴有白发！」流川用食指与拇指拈着三根头发递到樱木眼前，两根红的，一根红白掺半的。

「你这是拔白发吗！你说，哪有人像你这样拔法？红的多白的少……」樱木呲牙咧嘴地说道。

「白痴老了～」流川伸手又拔了几根。

为了防止流川在自己头上继续施辣手，樱木将流川扑倒，双手紧握着他的双手，并将之高举过头。

暧昧的姿势，顿时使周遭的气氛也连带暧昧起来。

樱木猛地低头狠吻着流川……

随后，两个人在沙发上进行了一场本该在床上进行的运动。

狐狸～你去了哪里？好想你……

自两个人同居后，就只有樱木常因工作而离家，而流川则从不曾离开过樱木。

这个家，一直都有流川在默默守候着。

狐狸～

再次拨了电话。

还是留言。

樱木突然感到心惊，他有不好的预感。

倏地，樱木的手提电话响起。

樱木一接听后，立刻飞奔出家门……

  
◆◆◆◆◆

 

将车子匆忙泊进停车的位子，顾不得买泊车固本，樱木一个箭步往眼前的那栋建筑物奔去。

在人潮中奔驰着，也不管与多少人碰撞，樱木心急如焚地想见到流川。

终于在一张长木椅上见到一双长腿，而长腿的主人此时正低着头，似乎睡着了。

他，正是樱木思念异常的人。

樱木一把拉起流川，粗鲁地摇醒他，大声地道，“臭狐狸，你去了哪里？去了哪里？又不开手机……”

流川睁开惺忪的眼睛，倏地推开樱木，不悦地说道，“干嘛～白痴！”

无视于流川一脸的不悦，樱木再次向前踏了一步。

他紧紧地将流川抱着，双手使劲地圈环着流川的腰，“我担心死了！狐狸！我担心死了……”不断地重复着这句话。

这一次，流川没有推开他，反而回抱着他，“嗯，回来了。”

两个人在东京某长途巴士站内，无视人来人往的异样眼光，紧紧地相拥。

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

“狐狸，你到底去了哪里？”

“回神奈川扫墓。今天是爸爸的死祭。”

“吓～对哦！我竟忘了你爸爸的死祭！狐狸，你干嘛不通知我，好让我也去拜拜岳父……哎唷！你干嘛踩我！”

流川脸色一沉，“你胡说什么？谁是你的岳父？”

樱木突然板过流川的脸，让他的眼睛对上自己的，“嘻～狐狸不好意思吗？你的爸爸就是我的岳父，难道不是吗？”

流川给了樱木一个胃捶，让他痛得弯下腰。

“你再胡说，就不只这一下！”

樱木站了起来，搓了搓被打疼的地方，笑笑说，“干嘛不叫我载你去？”

“你忙。”

“可是，我即使再忙也可以载你去呀！你看！我还不是应你的一通电话，就马上去把你载回家吗？”

“嗯。”

“你就只有这种表示？算了……天才不跟平民计较……对了，你怎么一直不开电话，让我担心死了。”

“嗯。电话没电。”

“你看你！我早就吩咐你了，手提电话要记得每天充电嘛，你就是不听！”

“充了。但没电。”

“拿来我看看……真是的，电池过期了……明天给你买个新电池吧。”随手将流川的电话插上充电座。

“嗯。”

“你吃晚餐了没有？”

流川摇摇头。樱木不提醒还好，一提起，他就觉得自己饥肠辘辘。下午放学回家，突然想起今天是爸爸的死祭，流川匆匆忙又出门去。

扫了墓后，到车站搭车回东京时，才发现钱包不见了。去附近的警局报了案后，回到车站，掏出了身上仅有的钱，刚好够买回东京的车票。

到达东京车站，折腾了大半天，没吃午餐的他都饿得没力气了。拿起手提电话，想也不想，就拨了樱木的手机号码，却发现没电了。于是，用仅剩的零钱拨公共电话。他一时冲动拨电时，压根儿没想起樱木正进行着特训。待想起时，樱木已接起电话，唯有叫他来车站接自己。

流川心想，樱木正进行着特训，即使成功偷溜出来接自己也是一个小时后的事情。为了忘记饿的感觉，于是找了张长椅打盹转移一下。

岂知，才闭上眼睛没多久，就有人来打扰自己的睡眠。

看见是樱木，惊讶于他的迅速；听见他不断地对自己重复说着，“我担心死了！狐狸！我担心死了……”心裡不禁有一道暖流升起，早已忘了饥饿的感觉。

现在，经樱木一问，他就感到自己饿得难受。

“我们去吃馆子吧。我知道你不喜欢上馆子，但是，这一次，就将就点好不好？”

听着樱木显得温柔的语调，向来执拗的流川不由自主地点了点头。

倏地，樱木亲了流川的唇一下，动作迅速得让流川来不及反应。

见流川呆呆的样子，樱木伸手拨乱了他的头发，然后牵起他的手，又再次踏出家门。

就在门关上的一刻，充着电的手提电话响了一声：

哔～

“你有十七通留言……”

电话里传来的话声，在空荡的屋子飘扬着……


End file.
